Kishi and Mara
Picture was taken off of Google - all rights and credit belongs to proper owner. Appearance # Kishi: Dark brown fur covering most of her eyes and ears. Dark brown spot on her left side and at the bottom of her tail. Her nose is also dark brown with little freckles circling around. The rest of her body is white with a few dark brown spots. # Mara: A much lighter brown in color when compared to her sister. Her eyes and ears are covered in lighter brown fur and her nose is light brown as well. She has a big light brown patch on her right side of her body. Her tail and the rest of her body is fully white. Personalities # Kishi: Very well mannered and always trying to keep her younger twin sister in hand - er, paw. Kishi speaks very politely and always uses proper etiquette. Kishi does tend to hide her true feelings though. She likes to travel and see new places but doesn't always like new people. Kishi will stick very close to Mara and has no problems reporting any suspicious characters to the authorities when she sees someone she thinks is doing some kind of wrong. Kishi is a lot more mature and reserved then her younger twin sister. # Mara: She's a delight to be around but can also get frustrated super fast. Mara is good at her job and likes helping people most of the time (unless they're slowing her down when she feels like running around). Unlike her older sister, Mara is far less reserved and is usually seen zipping around the airport when not in the middle of a flight. Mara is a lot more naive and immature, unlike her older twin "snippy" sister. Bio Coming soon. Jobs Both work as flight attendants at the Adventure Bay International Airport. Catchphrases # Kishi: "It's all a part of our job." # Mara: "Oh come on!" / "Let's get this plane moving!" / "I could have been there already!" Crushes # Kishi: Has a crush on Zar since he is also pretty serious. Kishi really appreciates that he is always looking out for them. She was the one who gave Zar his very special bracelet that he never takes off. # Mara: W.I.P Fears # Kishi: Something happening to Mara - mainly a stranger trying to kidnap her or something. Kishi is also a little afraid of the air field where all the air planes wait for take off. She can just envision some pup or person getting sucked into one of the hydro jets (or whatever you call them!) Kishi will snap at Mara if she sees her running out onto the air field, even if it was just for a minute. # Mara: Tripping while she is in the middle of running an errand - the airport is always full of people so how embarrassing that would be! Trivia * Mara often calls Kishi "Snippy" behind her back whenever she's mad at her. * Kishi was the one who raised Mara all by herself. Sometimes she daydreams about being a wonderful mother someday. * The silver bracelet that was given to Zar from Kishi was designed by May Bella - the Golden doodle positively squealed when Kishi caved in and told her about her crush. She designed a super special present for Zar and gave it to Kishi - Kishi is very grateful and both girls think it's absolutely romantic that he never takes it off. * Mara likes to compete in "super silly races" with Beacon whenever she is in town. While on the ground and after their race, both pups often talk about Mara's most recent flights and how she can make them "funner." (Or more fun to be exact.) Kishi is always shooting their ideas down. * Kishi likes Beacon though she thinks he can be a bit too immature most of the time. * Mara and Beacon are constantly plotting ways on how to steal Zar's super special bracelet from him. Of course it would only be a prank but if they ever do go through with it, Zar would not be happy. (Even Kishi doesn't know about this plan.) * Mara and Beacon often call Zar "Zar Zar" behind his back.